


Pampering

by BloodyScone



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Master & Servant, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScone/pseuds/BloodyScone
Summary: Lune works too much. Minos wants to reward him for his efforts.(English isn't my native language. If you find any error please don't hesite on tell me)
Relationships: Balron Lune/Griffon Minos
Kudos: 3





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> The italic is a flashback.  
> Enjoy ♡

In a candlelit bathtub, Lune reclines against Minos' chest. Lilac eyes closed, while the lover's fingers are lost between silver locks, from root until the tips, washing his hair with a surprising kindness. 

In a superfluous glimpse, Minos is the judge of the sadistic conduct, incapable of any benevolence. Delicacy is never associated with someone of such vile character. However, on a hidden face to all, known only as Lune, there's a Minos who grants genuine affection. 

The lips which disdain of the opponents, are the same as those which kiss Balron with passionate avidness. And the naughty fingers that plays with the milky skin are the same ones that impose his diabolical manipulation. 

Comforted by the massage, Lune allows himself to rest against Griffon's naked body, feeling all the stress dissipate. Despite the eternity of his soul, routine fatigue is inevitable.

With evident dedication, he accepts all the tasks that Minos assigns him, replacing him as judge, filling documents and reports, organizing files. Even after an exhausting day, he's satisfied that his duties were performed with excellence. 

To guard the Hall of Judgment, the place where the true justice is exercised, is an immeasurable honor. Therefore, nothing could be more natural than to wish to accomplish the expectations of this responsibility. 

Certainly, Minos benefits of the subordinate's diligence. At times when he needs to go out on a mission or at meetings, just leave everything in the Lune's trustworthy hands, and the work will be done. 

And seeing Lune so firmly committed with his duties, always seeking to improve himself in his tasks, why not reciprocate by pampering him? 

_\- I appreciate your consideration, Minos-sama - Lune's speech denotes seriousness, his cheeks dyed in red. - But the subordinate is the one who should take care of his master - even outside the working environment, the specter still think in being the only one to serve Griffon._

_\- It's fair that the master rewards the subordinate for his efforts - an answer on a firm tone, without gaps for refusal. - You work too much, especially when I have to leave you alone in the Tribunal. Therefore, allow me to take care of you..._

_And persuasive kisses dotting Lune's neck, at last, collapsing his resistance._

After the last rinse, the judge pulls away some platinum locks, and with Balron's nape exposed, he presses his lips on a affable kiss trail, attracting low sighs of delight. 

As soon as both dress up, Griffon carries the lover in his arms, one hand going around the back while the other supports on the knee folds. Although the way to the dressing table isn't long, Lune snuggles on Minos' chest, appreciating the gentle warmth of his body. 

The judge accommodates him in the chair, and with a brush, comb the entire length of those long hair. A slow and soft rhythm as he untangles the knots, being careful not to pull them.

In a brief look at the mirror, Lune's reflection reveals a drowsy look, seeming to delight himself with the tender movements, almost as if he could sleep right there. 

Minos loves those moments when the subordinate, always with a severe countenance, becomes docile with the pampers received. 

By aligning the hair properly, Griffon separates some silver strands, exhaling the fragrant scent of lavender.

— This shampoo is great on you — involving Balron's neck with the arms, lips curved with swetness.

And with the glimpse of this peaceful expression, Lune's heart warms, comforted by the tenderness. That isn't the contorted smile in madness that Minos sketches in battle, but a true and lovely smile. 

— Really? — His fingers caress the judge's face, looking at his reflection. — This smile also suits you - a shy confession, uttered in a whisper. 

And before the unexpected words, Minos tries to hide the adorable blushing in his features.


End file.
